1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method and apparatus for audio and video analysis. Still more particularly, the present invention is directed towards a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program product for detecting behavioral deviations in individuals by measuring eye movements.
2. Background Description
Currently, more people are traveling over great distances by airplanes, trains, and buses for both business and pleasure. The increase in the number of passengers and customers in transportation facilities and other locations has lead to an increasing need for security. In an attempt to better monitor these environments, many businesses, transportation facilities, and other public forums have installed cameras and other audio and/or video monitoring devices to record customers, passengers, and other individuals in these environments. A detective or security personnel may watch one or more monitors displaying closed circuit images recorded by these cameras to identify potential problem situations. However, these solutions require a human user to review the audio and video recordings to obtain useful information and identify potential problems.